


make war to you

by darlingpunk



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpunk/pseuds/darlingpunk
Summary: "The hell am I supposed to do?"There's a dark chuckle, a warm hand clamped on his shoulder and he feels the squeeze. It's tight and not so comforting."Simple, you just gotta make him happy. Don't make him happy, and we kill you. Make him happy, you'll be okay. How does that sound, kid?" Hunter asks, Dean feeling those claws beginning to bury themselves in his skin.His neck itches, he scratches and frowns. Who would want a broken Omega? And to make his feral nephew happy of all things? No one will surely be looking for an Omega like him, his dead body would just rot simply in the forest and no one would know."Fine, I'll do it. But no mating, got it? Just make 'im happy.""I don't think any Alpha wants to have a blind Omega as a mate, kid. But I like that confidence you have," Hunter amusingly says, chuckling softly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY.  
> I have finally decided to share this new piece with you guys!  
> So this is a little new, sorta? I'm pretty excited for this one though.  
> So like there's going to be so much bad shit before the good shit happens, if ya know what I'm saying. But anyways, this fic was inspired by a shit ton of things lmao.
> 
> Anyways, let's see how this one goes and we'll go from there.  
> Enjoy ~

_"...all the bodies were mutilated."_

_"...he killed his whole family..."_

_"...heard he ate their hearts afterwards..."_

It's like a beehive in his head.

The buzzing won't stop.

_I didn't do it, I didn't kill them._

He can feel his claws beginning to slice through his pants and slowly cut into his skin on the tops of his thighs, a numbing sensation where he can't feel the light pain stirring through out his body. The hive gets louder, he wants to yell at them to shut up. 

_"...what if he tries to kill us...?"_

_"...I'm scared to sit beside him..."_

_"...he looks so scary."_

He isn't sure if the kid that walks in the middle of a class lecture quiets the beehive, but everything shuts off in his head. Realizes thick claws are jammed into his skin; he takes a deep breath and relaxes, feels the retraction and shudders at the small pain. Torn skin slowly heals itself in the making, sees said kid who came in late with a nasty black eye and a busted lip. Blood has crusted on his chin and the front of his shirt is stained with it.

Three other boys follow suit with nasty, pleasant smiles. He watches as the kid sits in the back row where he was told to sit, alone and away from everyone else. He keeps staring, blinking slowly as the kid hunches himself up and doesn't bother to clean the blood from his chin. Shaggy dirty blond--or is it light brown?--hair cover his eyes when he looks down and hides the good shiner on his left eye.

There's a scattered mix of smell around the classroom;  _Omega, Beta,_ and the slow beginning of an  _Alpha_ ready to present their nature. The kid still hunched down at his desk and not moving gives off the whiff of  _Beta._ Looks too scrawny for that kind of rank, too quiet looking when  _Betas_ themselves show off more of their confidence than  _Alphas._ They're even louder on their social status, and this dirty blond doesn't show an ounce of that part as he just picks at the edge of his desk with slight taint of yellow claws.

It's the whole scent on the kid that is just all off, smells weird.

The bell rings in a loud shrill, sees how the students cringe and whine. They all get up and leave, takes his own time to watch the kid still not make a move.

Beehive starts up in his head again, loud buzzing when he gets his things together and makes his way out of the room to a crowd of students slamming lockers and making their way to the next class.

He gets electric blues and fire-orange eyes watching him as they pass by and then whisper over as if he can't hear so clear on what they say.

_"...he does look like a killer..."_

_"...why would he kill his whole family...?"_

_"...he slashed their throats, ripped them apart one by one..."_

His fingers tremble and the slow crawl of claws threaten to break out again, his body itches for a shift. He wants to get away and make the hive stop buzzing so loud in his head.

_I didn't kill my family._

_It wasn't me._

" _The_ Roman Reigns,  huh?"

Slowly he turns at the mention of his name; it's sneered and pushed out in disgust as if they're not impressed by just saying his name. It's the same three boys who came in together behind the beaten kid, and he knows, they had something to do with a shiner and blood staining a shirt.

Two of the boys are a little wide from the sides, thick  _Betas_ but smaller in height compared to him. He's not as big, he does have some soft spots around his belly; although he's thick with the muscle on thighs and arms. 

The other one is  _Omega,_ although he hides that scent and gives off a strong  _Alpha_ aurora; grins slowly. His wicked blue eyes glint and size up the challenge, staring and pushing back the fringe of blond hair back with a perfect buzzing all around.

"What was it like to murder your own family?"

Fire burns through his body, every lick touching every part inside and the itch to turn; rip their fucking throats out. He wants to taste their goddamn hearts, beating and hot as he tears into them. His eyes shift to this soft glow of red, and a low warning growl slips past his lips.

One of the boys, the slightly darker one with more of a deep scowl on his face and looks bigger than the other two, smiles all wicked with the forming of canines.

"A born  _Alpha,_ but you don't have the power of one; you can't make us submit, you're still controlled by an  _Alpha_ yourself," he says, lips curling back even more and tense all over.

"You're right, but I can fight like one."

And he lunges first, taking down the middle  _Beta_ and begans letting teeth snap. Half turned, snapping and attempting to get at throats, claws scratching deep in skin. He feels the sharp kicks at his back, the other two trying to get him off the other one. 

He feels the sharp bite to his shoulder, howls out and gives a good hit to the jaw, hears a soft crack. The hive comes back, his mind swarming with so much of those buzzing bees and all he can do is ignore them.

_"...he's going to kill him..."_

_"...another murder."_

_"...an Alpha_ and  _a killer..."_

The other two,  _Beta_ and  _Omega_ , pull him up with arms hooked under his. He struggles and snaps, growling and staring at the other. They hold him tight and grin when the other  _Beta_ is up and pushing back his jaw to set correctly, fire-orange eyes stare at him with this hatred. There's a circle of  _Betas, Omegas,_ and  _Alphas_ who, on behalf of them, don't even know their own nature yet.

He's hit hard on the nose, hears the crack and the slow build up of blood ready to flow out. He's hit right on the jaw, bites his tongue and snarls with wicked sharp teeth stained with red. They tighten more of their hold on him and laugh when he's hit over and over again.

"Fight like an  _Alpha,_ huh? Pathetic."

He feels the nasty bite on his shoulder heal slowly, the crack in his ribs mend as well. It's a little sore. But the hits to his face is numbing already, blood dribbles down past his lips and down his chin, and now he knows how the kid hunched up in the back of the classroom got beaten.

Struggling and only getting laughed at, the two telling him shit he's so tired of hearing. They snarl and hiss words at him, adding more buzz to the hive in his head. And he just wants it all to stop. He doesn't hear the other growl and the grunt of two bodies clashing together. 

Swollen face and all, he barely cracks open his eyes to see dirty blond and a half turned face of electric blue eyes with a mouth full of sharp teeth. He's hitting anywhere he can, biting and slashing; taking his own delight of the intent to kill. And he watches on with a bloody grin, his full wolf howling and trembling on the deep need to fully turn and fully mark  _his_ dominance. 

He's too focused on the kid beating on the  _Beta_ that he doesn't feel the presence of his  _Alpha_ uncle, all tense and radiating dominance. He's dropped quick, catches himself on flat palms and sees the two others who held him bare their necks in a submission manner, eyes casted down.

His shift instantly turns him back, claws and sharp teeth gone. He can feel his cuts and bruises slowly ease down the throbbing, takes their time in healing. Looks up at his  _Alpha_ whose eyes glow a deep red, the only thing he's using to make these lower ranks submit to him. He really doesn't have any other choice but bare his neck too, he's not his own  _Alpha_ in control yet.

The kid and the other  _Beta_ do the same submission with the remaining group circling them. It's a tense aurora, the kid scratching slowly at his neck like a deep itch is there, frowning but not casting his eyes down. Instead he's just looking straight ahead, a slight clouded look.

"Roman," the  _Alpha_ says, all deep and gruff, but still has the small drop of authority. "My office,  _now."_ He hates how his body reacts to the control of the higher rank and gets up all quick and stiff, eyes still lowered. "You three; Pete, Kevin, Joe, my office as well. Everyone else get to class, get yourself cleaned up, Ambrose."

It's the way he doesn't have to try, his uncle. Small commands and everyone is scrambling to leave with just the way the  _Alpha_ gives order. It gives this shiver to his spine, lightly trembles at the pull of his wolf still in submit mode.

He takes one last glance of the kid who looks so out of place, still with that odd scent of  _Beta_ that just seems like a cover up; almost like the  _Omega_ who keeps his scent hidden under a higher rank, and then follows after his uncle with the other three trailing behind silently. 

_- & -_

"I give you this small opportunity to make some friends, maybe sniff out a mate, anything to settle out that storm in your head and  _this is how I am payed back,_ " his uncle snarls, all red eyes and red face, authority in the voice and the way he keeps his ground.

He squirms a bit in his seat, hears the soft whines from outside the office from the other three.  _Alpha_ dominance radiating off of his uncle is clearly making anyone around a mile or less go submit mode.

"They started picking with me first, they beat that other kid! He has a black eye and possibly got a broken nose," he argues back, soft glow of red eyes flashing up at his uncle. "I wasn't going to just let them beat me, I know my nature."

"Yeah, well, you clearly can't keep that fire low in ya either."

 He frowns.

"Look," his uncle starts. "People talk, and they're going to keep talking if you give them something to run their mouths about it."

He sighs, nods. "Yeah, okay."

The hive has settled once again, he doesn't feel the itching to rip throats out. It's his first day of high school--being a junior--and already has had his first fight, hears the rumors fly from different mouths, and now gets half of the  _Alpha_ rage from the school principal and uncle. His skin crawls in such a manner, to shift and let his wolf run a little wild.

"You're dismissed, Roman."

He's out of the office, eyes casted down and passes the three who give a low growling in response but he ignores them. There's still no buzzing, and he realizes the halls are empty and each heart in every classroom is relaxed and beating quietly. He's not even sure what class to go to next, he's not thinking clearly and that's what gets him knocked to the ground on his ass.

Growling instinctively with eyes flashing red, he sees the other flat on his ass too. It's the kid from earlier, beaten and doing the beating; the one with a slight clouded look, the one with the off smell and barely even submitted to the  _Alpha._ He has a frown going on, sorta curls his upper lip to show human teeth and his eyes flash electric blue.  _Omega._

What was his name again? Sounded like a last name his uncle gruffed out. He tries to think, let his scrambled mind think and think as he just stares at the kid who calmed the hive way earlier in the classroom. 

"Watch where you're goin'," the kid bites out, shuffling himself up and standing slowly, reaches out a hand to press to the column next to a row of lockers.

He frowns and climbs to his feet, kicks the kid's fallen bag for a good childish measure.

"Why don't  _you watch_ where you're going, man."

The kid gives this little sneer and snorts, still with that clouded look and the electric blue keeping his original blue eyes so dull and soft. He has this strong radiating aurora of self-confidence, something a  _Beta_ let's known to others. 

"Joe was right, born  _Alpha_ but you don't have the control of it. You haven't fought an  _Alpha_ for dominance, still being controlled by one and all," the blond kid says, starting to grin and staring up past him instead of  _looking at him._

The way the kid stands, all thin muscle and slim waist to just grab and bruise, full on confidence even though he's an actual  _Omega._ The way he smirks with dimples and that shaggy hair all moppy around to the nape of his neck. There's thick, pearl shine of scars that lead from the jawline down to the neck and passed the shirt collar, and he knows this kid wasn't born  _Omega;_ he's in a pack.

He lifts his chin towards the fading bruise on the kid's eye and the stain of the shirt with dark red and blood cleaned away from his mouth. "Is that why you got your ass beat? You sure got a mouth on you, can't seem to keep it quiet and just  _obey._ " 

And, well, maybe he deserved the jaw cracking punch. He feels his jaw click, pain strikes to his right ear. His eyes flash that deep red like his uncle's did, giving this low rumbling growl. He stares at the kid who only smirks wider, and it pissed him off more when there's no fear or anything radiating off this stupid,  _broken Omega._

"Now I see why you're not your own  _Alpha._ " The kid's eyes flash fire-orange this time, gives a wink and walks off with his school bag over one shoulder and whistling a tune. 

It's the way he gives his little brokenness off, how he walks almost cautiously down the hallway, careful to not run into someone or something. 

He huffs and shakes his head, gets his bag and heads to the different direction and see what class lecture he's missed now, slowly uncurling his left fist that had thick claw marks jammed so far into his palms. Shakes off the light pain, can feel the wounds slowly heal up.

_- & -_

"The hell are you pickin' on Ambrose for? I didn't tell you guys to, did I?"

There's a deep sigh, the lazy manner of the  _Omega_ stretched out with lazy blue eyes and shrugging. He's not at all intimidated by the  _Alpha,_ never has; he plays quite a part to pretend to submit, sneers when the big bad tries to scare him down. He finds fun in getting higher ranks riled up.

"Ambrose was just a distraction," Pete explains, looking at Hunter Hemsley with this wide innocent of electric blue eyes. But that's quickly gone and replaced with a toothy grin and mischief blues. "He's got a mouth, almost like me. I wanted to see what a good bruise would look like on his eye, poor bastard tried fighting all three of us."

He cackles and gets punched in the arm by the  _Beta_ sitting next to his right side, frowns slowly. 

"But we did rough up Roman a little bit like you asked," Kevin says, being the more obedient one; knows his way around the higher and lower ranks, gets mean when he can. "He didn't snap like you said he'd do."

Hunter is lazily rubbing at his temples and sighs loudly. "He needs something personal to him in order to rile him up."

Joe shifts, deep scowl and shrugs back. "Kevin did ask what it was like to kill his family, barely reacted."

The sound of their hearts going smoothly says they're speaking truth, and Hunter nods. But he knows they didn't poke enough at the bear, they didn't rile Roman up like the way he wanted them to. He wants to see how much it takes to get Roman rogue, full on rogue for good money in a ring. And then he wants to see how much it takes to calm such a wild storm.

"Try again," Hunter eventually says, eyeing all three of the boys. "I don't care how bloody you get him, I don't care what bones you break, I don't care; just get him to the tipping point of rogue."

* * *

 It takes a couple of weeks to meet a fair skinned boy, soft freckles on the smoothest of skin and such a pretty face. He's always smiling, bright blue eyes and radiating such confidence of  _Beta;_ and born, bred into a high class family with mix of high ranking. Dark, thick hair and perfect straight teeth.

His name is Cody.

There's no connection of mate between the two, Roman doesn't feel the deep pulling bond like an anchor holding down a ship. He doesn't feel the fire, the pull of the wolf anywhere. But it's fine, he still thinks high school sweethearts don't last after school anyways.

He doesn't settle the storms in Roman's head much, but he's quite the distraction. The hive still stays buzzing around him, and he's grown too used to it by now. He follows what his uncle said on the first day of school, don't give them a reason to talk. It's the same cycle of words they repeat over and over again. 

Roman doesn't see much of the kid, he has his own group of friends he sits with and talks to. Their scents mingle together and he isn't sure what nature they are just yet. 

He knows the three boys still watch him, they try anything to rile him up and he's getting fed up with it. His uncle doesn't have time to deal with childish acts and tells Roman to get over it and quit being a baby about it. He's losing his temper slowly, he can feel the pull of the moon starting to make his body itch. And he knows the full moon will be making her appearance soon.

His eyes flash randomly and it scares a bit of the students, fire burns deep in his chest for a run. He wishes he wasn't so weak to the moon, he wishes he was calm and collected, not snapping at anyone who attempts to at least speaking with him. 

The beautiful boy asks him for a date, a little shy but still with confident smiles and dimples. Those dimples aren't the same, with a loud mouth and busted lips with shiners; these dimples are soft and smooth, those others were rough with smirks and less obedient. 

And he agrees, treats him with the respect his father would want from him. He knows his mother would be balling about his date, doting so much that his father would tell her to stop. His siblings would be making kissy faces and giggling the whole time. Sometimes that ache comes back into his heart, a deep throb of a wound that just doesn't want to be healed. That one cut that hurts with the littlest touches, sometimes it re-seals and then opens again somehow. 

Instead his uncle gives him this look, all dark and none too happy that there was no bond or the whiff of mate material. His coy, sweet and second in command  _Alpha_ aunt tells him to behave and don't do something he'd regret later. And he knows she likes playing with fire, knows her way around nasty messes.

The date is perfect in Roman's favor; he laughs and smiles, it doesn't quite reach his eyes and make them glitter. But the ease of the hive is gentle in his head, he doesn't hear the mean things or gets tempted to turn. The itch stays low inside him, the moon is covered tonight by clouds, all thick and darkening than the sky.

He doesn't know when he blacks out, he doesn't know what happens next. He doesn't know  _anything._

Roman Reigns wakes up somewhere with tall trees and blankets and blankets of leaves, he's naked. There's dried blood on his body, and it's not his at all, he can smell it. He stares up at the opening of the forest sky, he thinks a storm will come soon by the way the clouds stay so black and thick. He sits up with arms almost pitch black of the blood, fingernails crusted with it; stares wide eyed and mouth slightly agape at the sight next to him.

There, body all torn and throat slashed in such a manner, crumpled limbs and all is his date from last night.  _Cody._

Perfect face is smeared with blood and eyes just glazed over with this watery film; they're not the dark blue but just glacier white. There's even bite marks, so savage and deep enough where it'd take a few days for them to heal. Cody's heart lays next to Roman's right hip, it looks rubbery and not a glistening mess. And the hive has started up in his head, the voices from previous weeks on non stop about killing his family. 

He knows the full moon wasn't last night, his wolf was in control. There was no itch or fire, everything was so in step last night. 

Roman hears a heartbeat close by, it's steady. He can smell the mixture of pack on the individual, but that smell doesn't cover up the weird aurora that person has. The snapping of tree twigs and leaves crunching has Roman lifting his head slowly from the murderous sight and small noise slips out from his lips at the person coming from the thickness of the forest.

"Huh," Ambrose says, smirking and fingers tapping away at his collarbone quietly to the slow steady of his heart, "guess the rumors are true, really are a killer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess slowly I'll add more pack dynamics, right now I'm still testing out how this other shit goes. Just stay patient with me, sweeties.
> 
> ♡♡

"I didn't kill him."

_I didn't kill him, I didn't do this._

_What the hell happened? Why can't I remember?_

_"--_ with all that blood."

Roman is draped with a wool blanket over his shoulders, arms still with a slight shade of red and fingernail beds crusted with dry blood. He clawed and scrubbed hard enough for the blood to come off but it never did. Still naked and the blanket the only thing keeping him dressed. And he's not even sure where the hell he's at; followed after Ambrose through the woods to a two-story white house, all old Victorian. 

Strong smell of  _Alpha_ and enough  _Betas_ for enough of a pack, it's all that rubs off into his nose. Even the blanket had a strong odor of some high rank.

Other small houses dotted around the perimeter of the small ranch looking place with a few of farm animals that walked around clucking and making other noises. No one came out, it all seemed quiet around and inside the house.

He looks up slowly to Ambrose, sees that the kid isn't even  _looking_ at him, but more over his head. Brings the blanket closer to his chest and sighs, closes his eyes and sees a ripped out heart and so much blood. A dashing smile all ripped to shreds with a throat slashed and all.

"What the hell were you doing in the woods anyways?" Roman asks, all in a hushed whisper.

"Huntin'," replies Ambrose, shrugging with hands in his pockets and walking around the room, floorboards creaking softly in groans. "When the wolf gets hungry, ya gotta feed him."

Roman has this disgusted look on his face, staring at the dirty blond. He's never hunted in wolf form, never needed to, always had enough energy. And, well, he wasn't at the age at the time for his father to even show him how to hunt in wolf. Roman shivers at the thought of raw meat and blood dripping from his mouth, hears Ambrose snort in a short laugh.

"You've never hunted in wolf form, have ya?"

The silence is enough of an answer to the dirty blond, and he grins wide.

There's a howl a mile away, it rings loud in Roman's hears and it brings those claws back with glowing red eyes and a mouthful of teeth. His wolf inside growls on instinct with the hackles rising at the howl of the high rank.

"Easy there, big guy." Ambrose sounds amused, his own eyes shining fire-orange. "Just the pack comin' in a little early, we should get you home anyways. The brothers don't play nice with new comers."

Roman licks at his teeth, a low growl humming out and big claws scratching up and down on the tops of his thighs. He feels a deep pressure to his chest on the new dominance coming closer and closer to the house, and he really isn't for a nasty fight. Especially attempting to kill a higher rank on accident, he wouldn't even know how to run a pack.

He isn't sure how they're going to get back, he's so far from the radius of his uncle's strong pull, he doesn't feel any connection. 

"Don't worry about the body," Ambrose says, looking anywhere but Roman's glowing eyes, "me an' my brothers will take care of that."

Another howl echoes through the woods and sends light vibrations through the large house, Roman feels the chills down his spine. He shivers, let's those bright red eyes stare at Ambrose's quietly and sighs out, "d'you have any clothes I can borrow?"

* * *

_"He killed Cody..."_

_"...ripped his throat."_

He hears their snickering, their little hushed whispers all around. The beehive has turned into a wasp hive, so much buzzing and so much headache. What angers him the most is  _how the ever loving fuck_ did the story of Cody slip? No one else was around in those woods except--

His pencil is snapped in half, it's so loud in the room that everyone turns and gets eyes on him. His eyes flash red, he isn't his own  _Alpha_ and none of the ranks lower than him react to his behavior. Roman huffs, shakes his head but the wasps just won't quit; there's nothing quiet in his head, and all he wants to do is shift and go hunting for the goddamn  _Omega_ who most likely told everyone and anyone about the incident in the woods.

_"...maybe he going rogue..."_

_"They're going to put him down if this continues..."_

_"...he can't be trusted..."_

Roman remembers one time his father used to talk about the hunters who would put any rogue wolf down for not following the rules correctly. Human hunters. Sometimes these hunters would mask their scent and play themselves as wolves to be closer to a pack or lone wolf, anything to see how these dynamics worked. He's never met a human, and doesn't plan to either.

When the bell rings, loud and shrill that he's so used to now, Roman gets his things and heads out of the room to go find that goddamn Ambrose kid. And to think, Roman had assumed the kid was misunderstood, helping him out in the woods and giving him an extra pair of clothes and all.

He finds the Ambrose kid smashed to the brick wall of the school, dark eye again with a bloody grin and fire-orange eyes staring at the three boys who came through that classroom the first day he got here. Ambrose doesn't seem to know to keep his mouth shut, being an  _Omega_ and all. 

"What did we tell you the last time we kicked your ass, Dean?"

Ambrose laughs with sharp, bloody teeth and claws digging into one of the  _Beta's_ arms. He's punched again, but the idiot only laughs.

"Remind me again, boys. I tend to not listen to empty threats," breathes Ambrose, licking the blood off his lips.

The three boys began hitting and scratching, biting and growling. They act more like a pack of rogue wolves than their human form, eyes flashing and claws out with big teeth. They're half turned with their faces morphed around, snapping while Ambrose tries to keep all three of them off.

Roman isn't exactly sure what triggers his half-shift, he isn't sure when his head turns hot along with his body. He feels these deep needle pricklings in his skin, like fire licking it's way through his whole core. Roman let's this deep roar out, he's crouched with sharp claws sunk into the school building of the carpet, a mouth full of large teeth and red eyes.

He gets their attention, and they somewhat grin with the way they're half turned, they drop Ambrose and the kid slumps against the wall, not even turned really. His cuts aren't healing right away, and Roman knows Ambrose doesn't have much energy to heal himself. 

"Guess you didn't learn your lesson the last time either," the  _Beta_ says, deep and slurry from the teeth. It's the one with the scowl on his face who beat Roman. "Your little boyfriend doesn't seem to listen well himself."

Roman doesn't have time to talk, instead he lashes out with a snap of teeth and claws outstretched and wanting to rip and slash. He takes whoever comes at him first, and it's the little  _Omega_ who's roaring with electric blue eyes and a nasty snarl. Roman is a bigger man compared to this bruiser wolf, so he finds himself straddled on the snarling blond's chest with clawed fingers wrapped tight around that pulsing neck.

He snaps at the morphed face, saliva dripping and flown in different directions. Roman let's those nails dig so deep in the skin, feels the body under him thrash and claw back at his sides and anywhere they can get sunken in to.

_Roman._

The pull of dominance freezes his actions, the voice deep in his head with such authority and rage. Like a cracking whip of thunder. The fire burns out just as quick as it came, just smoke now. Roman looks up slowly to the figure of dominant force looking down at him with a red face and nasty look.

His uncle flashes red eyes down at him, fists clenched at his sides. Roman feels the itch on his neck to submit, and it's exactly what he does, let's the  _Omega_ go and drops his head with eyes casted down. He peeks up to see Ambrose sitting there with a frown, scratching harshly at his neck while the other two boys are in full submit mode.

"You just can't seem to listen, can you Roman?"

"N-No, sir...they were beating on A-Ambrose and I just..."

He swollows,  his wolf is whines softly and he grits his teeth at the way he's so mushed out under the authority of his uncle. 

"Save it," Hunter snarls. "Pete, Kevin, and Joe, get to class... _now._ " The three boys scramble up as quick as they can and leave without a word. His uncle eyes Ambrose quietly and then barks out, "get yourself cleaned up, Dean. Then get the hell to class as well."

Ambrose, or now  _Dean,--_ as Roman finally gets the name--gets up slowly with that cloudy look and rubs at the scars on his neck. He's frowning at Roman's uncle, then gives a brief flicker of electric blue to Roman; he turns and leaves down the hallway in that careful manner. 

"And  _you,_ " Hunter growls, looking at Roman, "you get your ass to my office."

_- & -_

Hunter slams his hand on the desk, it's loud and it sends small chills in Roman. He flinches lightly, his fingers shake a little. 

"You like looking for trouble, kid?"

"I didn't start it," Roman growls, "I told you the first time uncle,  _they_ keep beating him. Why do they keep messing with him?"

"Ambrose isn't my concern at the moment, neither are the boys. My concern right now is what I keep hearing around the halls." Hunter slowly sits down at his large desk, all dark wood and slick shined. It's like a throne to him, he leans to the side and stares at Roman quietly. "What happened last night? Did you lose control, Roman?"

Roman sighs. He still doesn't know, and maybe he won't ever know. He doesn't remember going into the woods, he doesn't remember turning into that monster that slashed Cody up. Roman shivers at the branded images in his head; he wants to know if Dean and his pack brothers did take care of the body. Maybe they tore it up and ate him.

He knows he didn't kill his family, and he still doesn't know what happened that night either. He was blamed for such a disturbing act that he knew he didn't do, he loved his family so much. There's such a storm in his head and Roman doesn't know if anyone or anything will ever calm that large hurricane in his mind.

Roman tells the same thing he said when they found him covered in his own family's blood, dazed and too shocked, "I don't know, I don't remember anything..."

_- & -_

He's quietly dismissed after not saying anything else. The wasp hive is alive in his head at the moment, buzzing so loud and making his head hurt. There's a deep itch in his core, and he knows the full moon will be here soon, she controls more of his body than he ever can and will. There's flashbacks in his mind of a beautiful smile ripped and a heart torn out and laid beside him in those woods.

Roman finds the boy's restrooms on the other side of the hall, slips inside and shut the door slowly behind him. The fluorescent lights buzz and flicker, the tile is shocking white along with the walls; stall doors are grey with cruel lettering and claw marks.

He goes to the sink and turns the knob to blue, gets a handful of water and splashes it in his face. Sees that his hair is a mane of a mess, gathers all that raven black up in a sloppy bun and sighs softly.

In the reflection he sees a tired face, such a young boy with such a tired body of bones. Dark circles and faded bruises that have been healing on their own. His face is dotted with tiny scars from around his eyes, to his full lips, up to his forehead and down passed his jaw. He's decorated in them from passed little fights his father would make him do with the young pack wolves to teach them how to defend themselves. 

His shirt is a bit stained with specs of blood he drew from the little blond bruiser wolf. Shrugs it off and splashes more water, doesn't bother to realize he's not alone in the restroom, there's no smell in the first place.

"I didn't tell anyone about the incident in the woods."

Roman does a half shift out of instinct, turns quick with a warning growl and stares at the idiot who's coming out from one of the stalls, wide blue eyes and standing there quietly with a stained shirt of blood and ripped jeans.

"The hell...? How did you--? Jesus Christ man, do you  _want_ your throat ripped out?" Roman hisses. 

"Sorry." Dean clears his throat, it's all scratchy like he's been chain smoking; sandpaper rough and oddly soothing. "Hear my heart, I swear I didn't tell anyone about Cody. That's why you were lookin' for me, yeah?"

Roman calms himself slowly and let's himself sag against the sink, hands resting on the rim from behind. He can hear how soft and relaxed Dean's heart goes, it doesn't skip a single beat and it's not in a fast pump. There's no lie. The kid has dried blood on his nose and the bruise around his eye hasn't faded out yet.

"If you didn't tell, then how come I can hear everyone talking about it? Your brothers wouldn't have said anything, would they?" wonders Roman, eyes narrowing at Dean.

There's a small snort from the blond kid. "Pack brothers are a bit of antisocial, they won't come out to open places like this," he explains. "Those three that kicked my ass again, they know somethin'." 

Roman raises an eyebrow, leaning in a bit as if others were to hear outside. He gets that small whiff from Dean, all earthy musk and post-rainfall with a tiny tinge of cinnamon. Weird smell all together. Roman can see the scars all with shine and oddly white compared to Dean's creamy skin, light stubble forming and the dirty blond locks that seriously are in need of a wash and cut.

"What makes you say that?"

"Big boss keeps close tabs on them, forgot you're still new. Your uncle has had those three close to his side for awhile now." Dean shrugs. "They're like his little toy soldiers, follow his orders more than any high rank."

_"...you killed them."_

_"You killed Cody..."_

_"...just a monster..."_

The wasp nest starts up, so loud and forming another clouded storm inside his head. He growls softly and shakes his mind free from those stupid thoughts and voices. He feels his nails beginning to grow and grip tight on to the sink, he wants them to all shut up inside.

"I didn't kill anyone," Roman bites out. 

Dean snickers, is about to make a joke about heads and hearts ripped apart, but is silenced real quick when a born  _Alpha_ takes him to the ground with a loud roar and sharp teeth, all aiming for his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** more or so Dean's little point of view
> 
> I sometimes read abo dynamic fics where the heat is like an excuse to get laid and all, you know. Like the one in heat is begging to take it and such, well I kinda wanted to do my own take of a heat? 
> 
> *Beta - fire-orange eyes  
> *Omega - electric blue eyes.  
> *Alpha - glowing red eyes. 
> 
> My version of these wolves and the dynamics is; when you're a born Alpha, you can't automatically give dominance to the lower ranks until you've fought another Alpha for the control. Omegas aren't really full on submissive, Betas don't take orders by an Alpha unless said Alpha is the pack leader.  
> ** just because a wolf gets mated to whoever doesn't mean they'll feel the same bond. It could all just be the really good sex taking over, not all bonds go well.
> 
> Seriously you guys, thank you thank you thank you for being so kind just making this story stay up to date. Ya'll are just too sweet.

Hands fly up to the rugged face, he almost gets his fingers snapped off by that powerful jaw of sharp teeth. His heart is hammering loud, his fingers shake when he grabs ahold of a wild mane of hair. It's soft in his hands, but that isn't the time or place to be feeling up a pissed off _Alpha_ on top of him and trying to kill him.

Dean is pinned painfully down on the tile floor, knees hitting harshly at Roman's back to at least get some attention there. But it's not working, Roman is fucking heavy and trying to rip him into shreds. He's starting to think this big guy blacks out randomly and goes on a tipping point of rogue. Dean growls and snaps his teeth back at Roman, pulls at the bigger boy's hair as rough as he can.

_I didn't kill anyone!_

_I didn't kill Cody, I didn't kill my family!_

_I am not a monster!_

He can hear Roman shouting in his head, full of rage in his head and he feels the heat; he feels the madness and the authority Roman is trying to give, attempting to fight his own demons. Dean feels the itch to his neck and through out his body, the fire he feels with Roman on being blamed by something he clearly didn't do or have control of.

Dean lashes out with a clawed hand and squeezes his hold tightly around Roman's neck of bulging veins. He kicks his knees against the small of Roman's back, growling and showing those big teeth. 

_Cool it, big guy._

_I'm not a monster--I didn't...I didn't kill_ anyone. 

Dean just can't  _see_ how pissed and hurt Roman is, all he can do is  _feel_ the emotions on what the higher rank is feeling. He feels the anger, the anger on being blamed and the anger on how his uncle can't understand him quite right. Dean feels how Roman is just out of place, feels how much of an outsider he is from the way his uncle wants to twist and change him. The bitter sadness is next, it's all suffocating and with longing of hurt and this sort of feeling has a strong smell, death and blood; so much screaming, so much  _power_ and dominance. 

All Dean sees with these cloudy eyes are blurs, blurs with tinge of color he can barely make out. Like a heavy film over his eyes, all he can do to keep himself alive is just feel and  _hear._ He let's himself hear the heavy breathing of Roman, the pounding heart beat and the low growl Roman gives off each time Dean attempts to move. He waits, waits for the dark haired boy to catch himself before he brings one leg up and let's his knee give a hard blow to the ribs of Roman.

There's a crack, soft and not so pleasant when Dean flips the two. The pain distracts Roman enough to have Dean pinning the bigger boy down, he hears a soft whine from Roman. He hopes he didn't crack those ribs enough to puncture anything; even though wolves can heal themselves fast, it still hurts if you're not treated correctly.

"Enough," breathes Dean, panting and loosening his grip around Roman's neck a little, sees his fingerprints a dark texture against that toasted tone of skin. "Whatever triggered you to get like this is going to get you killed real fast."

Dean feels Roman swallow under his touch, the bob of his Adam's apple and the slight inch of a nod. He let's his weight fully sit on Roman's stomach, cringes when he remembers about those ribs and hears another small whine come from the bigger man, a hurt grunt.

"Sorry," Dean mutters, fixes his weight and slowly climbs off Roman. He sits back against the wall and pulls his knees to his chest, let's Roman catch his breath. The tension slowly rolls off Dean, can now feel the shakiness come to him slowly. It scares him more that he fought off an  _Alpha_ all on his own.

Dean sighs and let's himself relax, he hears Roman moving around slowly and gives out a slight gasp of pain. He begins scratching at his scars on his neck, pinch at the tips that graze just a little bit under his jawline and frowns slowly. He feels the prickle of skin, as if someone else is around outside the restroom, he can't smell a new scent beside Roman's.

"Why do you do that?"

Roman breaks Dean's little concentration from wanting to know who or what was outside the restroom snooping around. He brings his attention back to the bigger boy, can't tell if he's looking at his face or somewhere else, but he tries to  _see._

"Do what, exactly?"

"That." Dean blinks, sees just a blur moving around and he guesses it's Roman mimicking him; doing the same thing he was just doing to his neck. "You tend to scratch at your neck when chaos happens, trauma? Habit? Does it hurt when you just scratch over and over?"

Dean shrugs. "I don't tend to catch myself doin' it. I usually just do it when your uncle makes me submit; my wolf refuses to submit to another authority unless it's my own pack leader."

"That--that can happen?"

Dean smirks slowly, let's his eyes glow to electric blue this time. "You still got a lot to learn, sunshine.  You act like a turned wolf rather than a born  _Alpha._ "

_- & -_

_You act like a turned wolf rather than a born Alpha._

That rattles in his mind, he lays in his bed after today's event. He attacked Dean without even being provoked, he isn't sure what triggered the turn or what got him to even want to  _kill._

It scares him, he's scared one day he'll snap all together and he won't be able to come out of that trance. He's scared hell hurt someone or turn an innocent human into a monster like him, he's scared the hunters will find him and kill him.

Dean's words still ring, and maybe it is true. His father didn't have the time to teach him things of a born wolf, a born high reign. His father was too busy leading a large pack that they all respected and came to in need of trouble. And, he wasn't even of age to learn this now; he feels useless and just broken, like he's already letting his deceased family down. Roman doesn't understand much of the pack dynamics or the way a wolf works in general; and the only one who seems to want to help is the blond kid he still can't put his finger on.

An odd wolf, with the mix and turn of being  _Beta_ triggered and then following down to an  _Omega._ Roman just can't wrap his mind fully around how a wolf can be  _both._

Roman rubs his face and sighs deeply, his body feels hot and he's barely using a thin blanket that just about covers his large frame. He can hear the gentle beating of his aunt and uncle's hearts down the hall of their shared bedroom, they're fast asleep. He can see the dull shine of the moon's light through his curtain; he's restless right now, he can't really have sleep find him.

He knows the fullness of the moon will be coming shortly, feels the pull to her; she'll be calling him to her. Roman wants to run through the woods like the way his father would let the pack do; he always felt free and let the open woods take him in, it was such an energy. 

_I'm not a monster._

* * *

The full moon comes three days later.

She's big and round with so much energy, she calls her children softly with her touch. She brings them more alive, she enjoys their songs to her. Every wolf let's the fire take over their body slowly, they shift in chained places; they lock themselves in dark rooms. They howl and scream at the pain of bones shifting around for the night runs.

For this night, it's different on Dean. 

It's the traditional Mating Run for his pack. They all stand in a large clearing in the woods, open meadow of soft grass and the gentle glow of lighting bugs winking here and there.

They're naked.

The fire in Dean's body has licked every inch, touched the core. He's not too happy for this run, it's more like a little game of cat and mouse; he's a trophy at the moment.

Being unmated was soon going to be a big problem for Dean; he didn't care, he was broken. But it didn't stop one particular wolf who kept his eyes on him, showed off too much with the other wolves to prove to Dean that he had an interest. Dean didn't feel a connection with him, no matter how much of that slick slathered down his naked thighs at the moment.

His mind is fuzzy, he's in heat. He feels that pressure down below, the need for  _something_ to take care of him.

"You feel it, don't you? She's calling your name, she's ready for you," the pack leader says in this breathy tone, amused and dark.

The wolves whine and twitch, every  _Beta_ and  _Omega_ shift uncomfortably where they stand. Some have claws out without control, others are snapping at each other; Dean holds the moonstone in his sweaty palm, keeps himself from shifting too fast, the only anchor for these nights soon to come with the full moon calling.

Dean's eyes glow softly to the electric blue, drops the moonstone and let's those claws rage out. His mouth gets full of teeth, he rolls his head on his shoulders and eases the tension slowly from his body and does a half shift. He stares at the wolf who will be claiming him tonight if he let's himself be caught.

Baron Corbin.

_Beta_ born with a nasty streak; has the higher power of an  _Alpha_ and let's it be known. He's quiet and keeps to himself, been a loyal member of the pack for the longest. Dean has seen Baron fight with other wolves, has seen what this huge man is capable of; and he sorta thinks how well he and Roman could do on a fight.

"My children," the pack leader yells out, head inclined to the moon and arms spread out and on his knees with glowing red eyes, "tonight worlds change again, tonight  _she_ controls you." 

There's a light breeze and each whiff of the wolves mingle, they growl and howl, they're all tense and ready to run. Dean shivers and the low growl coming from Baron, the wolf keeping those fire-orange eyes on him and licking those sharp teeth.

Quietly enough, a human couldn't hear, their pack leader gives a soft chuckle and then breathes out:

" _Run._ "

_- & -_

He's running with the other unmated wolves, bare feet on crunching leaves and soft earth. There's sleepy deer being awoken and running past them for closure and to keep away from the danger in the woods right now. Somewhere, if he concentrates more, he can smell the left over scent of Cody's rotting body.

A howl reaches their ears, it's clear and dominant.  _They're coming._

Dean doesn't shift just yet, he wants to feel the breeze the the way limbs of plants and trees swat past his thighs and whole body on how fast he's running so deep into the woods. He grins, he wants to make this game challenging for Baron; he wants to show just how untamable he can be, he wants to let it be known that he won't go down so easily.

The energy of the moon keeps him steady of sorts, she's balancing their control. It feels good to just let themselves go. His eyes shine bright, his claws rake up against a tree when he passes by, leaves a nasty mark and scent for Baron to sniff out once he gets closer. Dean still feels that daring itch and fire in his throat, burning.

His thighs are even more slicked down, such a sweet scent of a strong lavender with the mixture of forest musk. He doesn't want to stop running now, he can hear a few of the unmated little wolves already being taken for the night; depending of the connection, it doesn't fully mean the wolf will feel that bond with one another. 

Dean is too high up on his running, he's too cloudy minded to even smell the scents around him; he can't see what or who is coming after him, but he smells and hears. He just can't focus too much on this certain smell when he's taken down by the side, it's a heavy weight with a growling of snapping teeth.

He doesn't let himself be taken right then and there, he gives a little fight first. He claws and bites at any exposed skin he can get his teeth on, feeling that weight between his forced open legs. There's a face burying themselves in the crook of his neck, scenting and snarling. Dean feels a tight grip around his wrists, a squeeze; if he keeps struggling his shoulder sockets are likely to be popped out.

Dean reaches out at the face, frowns when he feels a curtain of thicken hair, touches the face again and realizes it's not Baron. Baron has a thicker build, this form has muscle; much more muscle with longer hair. Dean's hands map out the body and then the face some more, because this whole body was on him a few days ago, almost trying to rip him to fucking shreds.

The wolf above keeps trying to scent him and mark their claim, nails sliding further into the slim of his hips and teeth dragging out on the softness of skin to bite down. Dean swallows, he knows it's the moon's control, but it's also what the wolf wants, the wolf gets.

_Roman._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slacking, anyways!  
> Here ya go, enjoy ~

_Roman?_

He struggles more and earns a warning growl with a nose tracing around the scars on his neck, huffing out a breath and grunt. Dean feels Roman's body damp of sweat or something; his hair is a damp mess of curls, like he just shot out of the shower. Dean hits the same spot he hit Roman a few days ago in the restroom of the boy's, there's a painful groan and it gives enough distraction for Dean to scramble out from under Roman.

He doesn't get far though. 

Dean is slammed against a large tree, one side of his face smashing into the bark and moss, hisses at the pain. The same heated body is pressed on his back, fingers tight in his hair and the force of exposure to his neck, the place the bonding bite happens. His wolf is howling and going belly up on submission, whining softly to be taken right then and there. Dean doesn't think this is such a good idea for Roman.

The more he struggles against Roman and the tree, the more his body feels raw red by the bark. His dick feels too sensitive now, it's not the pleasureable pain he's asking for; his sweaty body has picked up the dirt and leaves, he's a goddamn mess from front and back. There's dirt mixing with the slick in the cleft of his ass, he's too uncomfortable.

He knows it's more the moon controlling this  _Alpha_ more than he's controlling himself, he's all red eyes and rutting. His thighs are shined with the slick that keeps coming, the needy pressure for something to fill him for the night and the other nights till the remaining energy of the full moon disperse. He assumes Roman is too hazy mind to even sniff out what else is coming closer or hear the other heartbeat.

Eyes flashing electric blue, Dean goes still against Roman's body and tries to get the scent of the other wolf coming around; his head gives a little throb at how strong Roman's scent is just overpowering anything else, all strong leather and woodsy smell. He let's out a howl when there's a sharp bite to the side of his neck, mere inches from where his scars are. 

_Mine._

It's torn skin, the bite will heal to a scar; it's gonna show everyone and anyone who tries to get Dean that he's marked for life by a born  _Alpha._

The low growl comes somewhere from the dark parts of the woods where the moon's light can't shine through. But there's glowing fire-orange eyes watching and the snap of twigs and leaves is what gets Dean's full attention, Roman too preoccupied to notice. Dean doesn't have to see who it is, all he's gotta do is take one whiff of that scent and he just knows, he knows there's a large grey wolf with scar markings on his snout and around the eyes, a slight limp from being shot by a wolfsbane bullet, and a perfect dime sized hole on the right ear from a BB bullet.

Roman's body of heat is pulled off him with a snap and snarl, Dean shivers at the way Baron growls and gives a warning yip to Roman. He isn't sure how bad Roman was thrown off. He can hear the way Baron is attempting to maul Roman and bite and just weaken him enough. Dean doesn't dare to move, doesn't dare to get in the middle of two big fucking wolves fighting--possibly, to the death.

He doesn't think he wants to be the trophy over a nasty, bloody fight; he has the bite, still doesn't mean he's mated to Roman, being bitten just shows he's carying a mark of such a higher rank who will eventually mate him when the time is right...unless, another wolf steps in.

There's a blur of movement in Dean's hazy sight, it's this dark mass that's instantly near him. He feels the raging tension rolling off of Roman, he's full of anger; with hackles rising and knowing these two just sizing each other up now. All Dean hears is the ruffle of leaves and dirt being kicked at this legs, he can hear the whines and whimpers whenever one of the wolves bite each other.

He hears a snap of teeth biting on to something and the wolf howling out, yelping loudly and struggling under. Dean's wolf whines softly at the way these wolves are trying to get his attention. His eyes shine electric blue still, falling to his knees and fucking  _trying_ to see what the hell is going to happen. Baron is struggling, he knows Roman is holding the other wolf in a manner where he can't escape. 

_Roman, stop. You're going to kill him!_

_- & -_

Roman scrubs his face with the water cascading down from scalp to toes, the shower head is waterfalling a steam. He doesn't feeling it creeping on him at first, he doesn't feel the pressure to his chest or the throbbing between his thighs just yet, he's too focused on such a smell coming through the open window to his bathroom. Earthy, woodsy, musky with a tang of something so sickly sweet.

And then it hits him all at once, like a nasty wet slap to the face. He's stumbling down in the shower stall, taking down shampoos and bar soaps, falls on his ass and hisses at the slow push of large claws coming out. Everything is just so hot now; his body is burning up, feels a sweat coming through even though he's still wet with the running shower coming down on him.

He groans, cries out at the at the pull of energy;  _she's calling me._ His chest hurts, there's a deep pulse between his thighs; he's so rock hard and watching thick spurts leak slowly from the head, precome and the need to just take an unmated wolf. Roman always knew he was going to be a late bloomer, his father told him it'd just take some time for his first heat to come.

Roman just didn't think it'd be this fucking painful.

Crying out at another wave of a heat comes over him, another spew of precome slowly dribbling out. His eyes are shining bright of red, his claws rake over the tiled floor of the shower, picking out tiny pieces. His body is burning, that deep itch in the core--it feels like he's on fire from the inside. He growls at that same scent coming again, he wants and he's going to have.

It's how he finds himself running through the woods, naked and still wet from his shower. The only thing keeping him balanced from a shift is the scent he wants, the scent he needs to roll himself in and keep around him. He howls loud, letting any wolf in the radius know that's he coming for a claim, Roman was raised that if his wolf felt the bond with the other, he'd mate and claim; it had to mean something.

The scent that intoxicates his nose is something he really can't describe. It brings this intense buzz to his body, like a high or when a wolf gets drunk on a certain wolfsbane. He doesn't know what else matters at the moment, it's the smell of an unmated  _Omega_ that he just needs to take; he knows he's close, he can already taste the salty skin, the slick the wolf is giving out. 

_Found you._

He's hit with the wasp nest, there's so many buzzing voice in his head. He falls flat on his front, gets everything stuck to his wet body, he whines and growls at the voices talking and talking. He hears his uncle's dominating voice, the anger with every word he says; the storm that will never calm. Roman doesn't know if he'll ever block that part in his mind, he won't ever be able to lead a pack with such a nest inside.

Roman groans low, eyes squeezing shut and he slowly grasps at a large tree near him, let's those claws sink in and pulls his heavy weight up. There's another claw mark on the bark, he leans in and sniffs; inhales that sickly sweet scent and growls, scenting his face against the marks and huffs out a grunt. He's close, so fucking close.

He shakes his head of the wasp nest and starts his sprint back up, going straight for the prize. 

_- & -_

Roman is holding the wolf by the jugular, strong jaw tight and ready to rip. His wolf just wants to taste blood and blood, he wants the full on dominance--but this wolf isn't authority or worth a kill to establish that type of dominant behavior. 

_Roman, stop. You're going to kill him!_

_You know the rules, you'll be sorry for breaking them on Wyatt territory._

He let's go quick, sees the wolf he almost killed shake himself and slowly let's human form take over, hears the shift of bones reconstructing themselves back in a painful manner. Roman does the same in a more fluid motion, finds himself on all hours with damp hair and a sweaty body; all his energy is just gone, going from wolf to man and man to wolf drags out more than he can handle--especially with the moon as well.

"You're a little far from your doting uncle, Reigns."

Roman looks up at the massive size of this man, he's all thick muscle and ink. Long hair and darkened brown eyes, stares at him with _hate._  This wolf has no fear, no tension; he's full on relaxed, stoned face and intimidating. 

"Baron--"

" _Quiet,_ " the large wolf snaps, looking at Dean with those fire lit eyes. He brings his attention back to Roman. "He was  _mine_ to claim, damnit. This wasn't your run, Reigns."

"My, my, my, royal blood in my own kingdom," comes a voice, deep dry humored laugh and bright red eyes. Dreadlocks and ink, and those eyes full of secrets and curiosity; no fear and relaxed just like the taller wolf. "Excuse my son and his bad manners, his mother was a rogue she-wolf." 

The voice is all scratchy and breathy, like he's reading a bedtime story for a child with rhyming.  Roman stares at the pack leader on the entrance of the woods, flanked by a large balded man with a thick orange beard; another with dark hair and eyes wide and cautioned and the same dark beard. There's a larger wolf behind the trio, big and burly with a beard too with suspension written across his face.

"It's my first heat," Roman admits aloud, now on his knees and staring at each of the wolves, sees how Dean is just slumped against the tree and rubbing his fingers ever so gently over the new mark on his neck. "I wasn't intentionally going after  _him,_ " adds Roman. "I just took after whatever wolf I found."

There's a snort from the large wolf that is called Baron. Large arms are crossed and he stares dark daggers at Roman, dark wicked storms in those dark eyes. The same shade as Roman's. Dean slowly stands and it gets the attention of all the wolves, all eyes on him as he still rubs at the new marking on his neck.

"Looks like he's already half claimed," the pack leader says, chuckling. 

"But he was  _my_ claim," Baron snaps, voice rising. His eyes shine, his claws are out. He gives a growl. "Just because he's Hunter's little  _pet--_ "

_Hush._

The comand of authority is like a loud clap of thunder coming from a quiet voice. It's dominating and seething, making Baron fall to his knees and grumble out a mutter, exposing the underside of his neck with Dean grabbing fistfuls of the damp earth with knuckles whitening; Roman shivers, licks his lips and sees Dean struggling under the dominance of his pack leader and now being marked.

The other wolves behind the pack leader are already kneeling with necks exposed. The  _Alpha_ gives a breathy laugh, it's a bit bone chilling to Roman.

"Let's see what you got, little  _Alpha_ king."


End file.
